Remember Me
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: When Link leaves for the Great War, Malon is left behind to pick up the pieces of her town. When Link meets a curious stranger, and Malon sees her old childhood enemy, will their memories of each other keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Link. You could die! Don't leave me here-"Link put a finger on the girl's lips. He then kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. When they pulled away, tears were forming in the girl's blue eyes.

"Malon. I will always come back for you. You are the love of my life, and I will fight for you. I love you." Link whispered in her ear. They pulled away from each other, only holding hands in front of them. Malon looked Link over. He was wearing a full suit of armor and had a shield and sword on his back. He smiled at her.

She could see his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and courage. She looked down at her hand, which held a simple ring. Link and she were engaged. He leaned in, kissed her forehead, and then pulled away without skipping a beat.

He turned to leave with the other soldiers, but Malon remembered something. Something she needed to tell Link. She grabbed his hand. In a choked voice filled with tears, she said, "Remember me, Link." His eyes blazing, he nodded.

Then, like that, he was gone. Malon suddenly felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Link and she had been inseparable since they fell in love. She realized she was looking at the ground, so she looked up.

A parade of soldiers was marching out of the small town. Malon took off at a run to catch up with them. She managed to make it to the entrance of the small village. Around the gates, there was a crowd of women and children. Malon wove her way through the crowd so she could be in the front. She looked at all the soldiers, she knew many. They were from her town. She saw Link coming up. She ran to him.

"Link!" she cried. He looked to her. He held out his hand. She took it and jogged to keep up with him.

"It'll be okay, Malon. I will come back. I promise you." Tears streamed down Malon's face.

"Don't get hurt, Link!" She whispered. She sobbed even harder as he nodded.

"Don't cry, darling. I'll come back. I'll come back." He said. Suddenly, they were at the entrance gates. Slowly, their hands pulled apart.

Every moment their hands pulled apart was agony for Malon. He could die. She felt her heart breaking and suddenly, she was on the ground, on her knees. She shivered and sobbed, but the pain didn't go away. Fear struck her heart that he would find another. She looked at the ground, and then up again, watching the parade fade into the distance.

Malon took a deep breath. She rubbed her hands on her arms. Her breathing was shaky, and she was breaking inside. She watched as the parade disappeared completely from sight. She took a very deep breath and whispered, "Remember me." As the wind carried her heart far away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! I'll make this short. I read all of your reviews, and yeah, I made Malon too soft. But I made her a lot tougher in this chapter—she does something AWESOME! Link sees the horrors of war, and yeah. Okay, here's chapter 2_

The sun was sweltering hot and Link could feel his sweat dripping down his face. The armour the soldier's wore was heavy, and most of all, hot. Epona's steps kept a steady rhythm. Link's mind drifted to other things while he rode.

He thought of Malon, and how she was doing. He wondered if the town was well, and if his friends were all right. They had all been separated, and now he was alone.

The war had been going on for a month already, and it showed no signs of giving up. His heart ached with fear that Malon would grow away from him. He wished to see her, to know that she was safe.

Link's mind flashed to the enemies he had been fighting. If they ever touched her… His hands gripped the reins even hard. They would **die**. Suddenly, all of the soldiers were silent.

Golbins came running to ambush the small militia. Fire arrows fell from the sky, and the horses were all spooked at once. Link managed to calm Epona. He grabbed his bow from his back and started shooting like mad. The other soldiers followed his example and soon they were in a full-out battle.

When the final goblin was killed, adrenaline still pulsed through Link's veins. He rode Epona to see what they could salvage from the goblins. Then he saw a bloodied body that was mangled to shreds. He rode closer to see that it was the captain. Their leader was dead.

Malon hauled a bucket of water up the path to her house. Since there were no men, women were forced to do every single job. As soon as she set down the bucket in her house, she heard a scream. She ran outside to see a woman fall to the ground in front of a cart. On the cart was a body.

She helped the woman up from the ground, but she just fell again. The soldier who had brought the body looked familiar to Malon. The soldier's face glanced at hers, but Malon had looked away so she didn't notice.

Later, she helped the woman cope with her loss by helping her plan the funeral. She did all she could for the woman. The very last thing she was sent to do was to pick some apples in the small public orchard.

The twilight was fading, and darkness was blanketing the small village. She picked the most perfect ones she could find. She heard some rustling behind her, so she turned around.

A man in full-out armour stood behind her. He was tall, and muscular. The soldier opened up the visor in his helmet. The man had a smirk on his face.

"Why, Malon. I never figured you to be the type who's hung over a guy." Malon glared at the man. She knew who this was. She turned around and continued to pick apples.

"You were always tough, Malon, I admit. But now you're all strung up with.. Let's see… He's a sissy and not very courageous." Malon could feel her anger boiling inside of her. Malon turned around and set down the basket.

"Why are you here, Serven?" Malons hands were closed tight in fists at her sides.

"I was the one who brought Leoni… Remember?" Malon remembered that she thought his face was familiar. The name Leoni was known to her. Then she remembered who he was. He had been a good friend of Link's, and they would hunt together.

"Yes… I know him." Serven nodded to her. His face was suddenly solemn. In an instant there was a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was Link next." Malon's anger returned and she couldn't help but pull back her fist and swing it at Serven's jaw. He yelped in pain as soon as her fist made contact with his face. He held his face and cursed.

"Don't bother talking with me, Serven. If you want, there's a lot more than that came from." And with that, she walked off, feeling proud of herself. But she could also feel an uneasy feeling inside. What if it was Link? She couldn't bear it.

As soon as the village came into sight, she knew she couldn't afford to worry. Every day, she was helping everybody; they needed her. She couldn't just leave them all behind to wallow. She had to be strong. She had to be there for them. She was in control. Link would come back, and everything would be fine again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time not updating! I was having a bit of writer's block, but it's all fixed now! Onto the next chapter!**

The soldiers made camp a couple kilometres away from the sight of the ambush. They didn't quite know what to do, now that their leader was gone. Link had taken up the position himself to lead them.

It was getting dark out, and a fire had been started. The soldiers were doing all sorts of things. From drinking to cleaning their swords to writing letters to home, they were all doing something.

Link stared at the map laid out before him. He couldn't make sense of it, make sense of the notes on the page. His thoughts drifted to Malon, and how she would react to this. If she had been there, she would've whacked him on the head.

"Come on Link, I know you can do this! Stop acting slow!" That thought brought a chuckle to his lips. He studied the map some more, and then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of yelling and swords being pulled out. He jumped up form his position and left the tent to where the other soldiers were. There he saw six men. Two were trying to get at each other, while the others were holding them back. The men were fighting and hissing at each other.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Link yelled at the two of them. They stopped fighting and looked to him.

"What's going on here?" His voice was stern, but also curious. The bigger man glared at Link.

"This boy, he says he is Naroh, he has sneaked in to the camp and now thinks he owns us!" the man hissed at Naroh. Naroh glared at the man.

"If he would have listened, he would have known why I am here!" Naroh said in a stern voice.

"Why are you here, Naroh?" Link asked. Naroh looked into Link's face. He was thin and quick. His face was slanted, filled with sharp angles. His eyes were bright green, and filled with anger and hate.

"Your leader, he was my father. I need to be in charge. He would've wanted that." Link narrowed his eyes.

"How can we know you are telling the truth?" Naroh glared even harder.

"You can read his last letter he sent home. He told my family that he wanted me to take over everything he had. His only son." Link shook his head.

"I'm still not convinced, Naroh. Guys," Link looked at the five bystanding soldiers. "Tie him up and tomorrow we'll decide what to do with him.

"I am his son! You will see!" Yelled Naroh at Link as he walked away. He shook his head. This responsibility was going to be harder than he thought.

*

Malon and the postman fell the ground. They had both been running at each other, so they had impacted. The postman stood up and helped Malon up.

"Here ya go, Malon. It's a letter from Link! Goodbye now!" He handed her and letter, and saluted and ran away. Malon smiled. The postman was a very odd character.

She went to the shop, which she was now running. She positioned herself on a chair behind the counter. She tore open the letter, opening it as fast as she could. And so she sat back and read.

_Dear Malon,_

_How are you? I hope you are well, because here it has been hard. Our leader has been killed and someone claiming to be his 'son' has come. We have taken him prisoner because we don't know if we can trust him. _

_ I am the leader now. It is hard, because every move I make could mean the risk of lives. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought of keeping you, and everyone safe. I need you to be strong, Malon. Because I know that you are. I need you to take care of the town, you are the only one who can. _

_If I don't come back, know that I love you and wish that I could spend every day with you. I want you to move on, have your life. Fall in love, again…_

_Anyways, I just wanted to tell you this. I trust you over anyone that I know. I know that you can keep the town together and safe. I will see you again, my love._

_Love,_

_Link_

2


	4. Chapter 4

**A little short filler chapter. Someone wanted a chapter that was based in the past, so here it is. Sorry for not posting in what, a year? I'm gonna try really hard to finish this for the people who actually like it!**

Malon smiled at the small cake in front of her. There were eight tiny candles in it. She looked up and beamed at her two best friends, Link and Serven. She looked back down again and squeezed her eyes shut, searching for a good wish. She heard giggling. She opened one eye and saw Link and Serven trying to contain their laughter. Malon stuck her tongue out at them and squeezed her eye shut again. Finally, it came to her. She took a deep breath, and blew out all of the candles in one go.

"What did you wish for, Malon?" Asked Serven.

"I can't tell you, silly! Then my wish won't come true!"

"Oh…" said Serven, clearly embarrassed. Malon pushed her chair away from the table and stood on it. She stretched her arms into the air and faced the sky.

"Present time!" She looked down at Serven and Link and laughed. They were looking at her with a shocked expression on their faces. She jumped down from the chair and sat on it.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" she asked. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Neither Link or Serven said anything. Suddenly, Serven jumped up.

"I-I need to get your present, Malon. Link, you can go first!" He blurted out. He turned around and ran back into town. Malon smiled and looked to Link. He blushed and looked down.

"Where's your present, Link?" She said. He reached down beside him and picked up a wrapped package. He set it on the table in front of her, beside the cake.

"Can I… Can I open it now?" She asked him, her cheeks turning pink. Link smiled and nodded. Malon ripped off the paper as fast as she could without harming the object inside. Inside was a beautifully carved horse that had the likeness of Epona.

"Link, it's amazing! Did you make it?" He nodded wordlessly. She jumped up, grabbed his wrist, and they started running to her family's farm.

"We have to show Epona!" She exclaimed.

As they were running to show Epona the wooden figure, Serven had returned to the table clutching a wooden box. He looked at them running away, and then looked down. A single tear fell down his cheek. He knew that Malon and Link liked each other. And he knew that neither of them really liked him. He was just there. He sighed and sat at the table. He pulled the candles out of the cake and cut out a piece. He put it on a plate for himself and started to eat it. For the rest of the afternoon, he sat the table alone, eating his cake. Link and Malon didn't come back until much later, after he had left. They didn't stop to question his whereabouts.

**I know, I know. This chapter totally wasn't worth the wait. But hey, it's progress right?**


End file.
